Protect
by 3DMGLonemachine
Summary: Jack takes one of North's snow globes and panics when the North Pole is ambushed by nightmares. Instead of saying what he'd wanted, his panic took over and the first thing he said was Dream Town. Now he's stuck in a different world with Pitch, Bunny, North, Daydream, and Nightmare with no way to escape without the snow globe.


**Hi, it's just a story I thought up of in school when I was bored. Yes, I'm also using Daydream from the Anonymous Child story. But he's a little rude here and he's actually a spirit. He excels in light magic. He's called Daydream because he lets the children that sleep in the day have good dreams. His twin is Nightmare. Nightmare excels in controlling the nightmares, dream pirates, and is great at dark magic. **

* * *

Daydream scowled and grabbed the strongest staff he and Nightmare had crafted. Then he took another for this idiot to use.

"I don't get you at all, you know that?" He snapped at the moon. "When you put the kid in a group where he's supposed to be family, you want me to be the freaking bodyguard? Seriously? He's got the rabbit and the red ball that rides a sleigh every year! Why do I have to protect him?! Don't you think it's his fault for saying our name in the stupid snow globe that Santa guy always uses?!"

There was no answer and that always pissed Daydream off.

"Why do I have to protect him?!He should have his own weapon! He should've thought twice before letting his stupid enemy in! This shouldn't be put on me!" He threw a satchel over his shoulder. "I'm only gonna bring him a weapon, there is no way in hell that I'm going to protect the kid."

_**"You will protect him, Daydream." **_

"Why?! I want to know why! He's not defenseless!"

_**"He is without that staff."**_

"Well it's not my fault he was stupid enough not to bring a weapon..."

_**"If he says he can handle himself take his word for it." **_

"Fine, give me that one tiny piece of hope before you crush my dreams."

* * *

Jack lost North and the others after he'd told the snow globe to go to some random town in a different world. He saw the fearlings jump in after with Pitch when he thought they were long gone. He also saw North and Bunny jump in before the portal could close on them. The fear of being lost here forever was horrible but breaking the staff during the fall was worse. He even lost the snow globe. He had no weapon and he had no way to get back.

He would've screamed, but he didn't. All because of a voice.

_**"Help is coming."**_He didn't know who help was but if it was supposed to give him some comfort, it worked just a little.

He sighed and leaned against a tree until this "help" came. He heard a twig crack and there was a sigh.

"So you're the famous Jack Frost I've been hearing about, huh?" He looked up and saw the stranger. Even in the night he could be seen clearly. Black hair, blue and black jacket with a collar, black jeans, and he seemed to be wearing hunter's boots.

"Yeah..."

"Stand up and stop sulking about the stick, you can use this one for now." The stranger handed him a staff, as long as his old on but it was light blue and instead of a crook, it had a gem on it.

"You make staffs?"

"Only for those who use magic. And you're using the beginner's staff," the stranger replied picking up the broken wood on the ground. "I can't believe a branch would make someone so powerful... I doubt you can fix it in the condition you're in right now so I'll see what I can do with this one..."

"... You're not happy with this, are you?" The stranger sighed.

"I'm pissed about it actually. It was a stupid idea to come to Dream Town, Jack. This place is always crawling with Nightmares. That's what Nightmare and I are here for. He sends them to the bad kids and then they go back to their stupid master and I turn them into daydreams." They began walking back to the stranger's household.

"You're a spirit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So no one sees you?"

"Only the people who possess magical ability can see me." Jack nodded. He wanted to hold the tears back but they just slipped down. Why was he crying? The stranger looked at him and stopped walking. "Are you crying?" He shook his head and wiped the falling tears away.

"I'm fine, let's just keep going," Jack muttered, resuming the walk before...

"Daydream," the stranger said. He stopped.

"What?"

"That's my name. Daydream."

* * *

Daydream gave Jack a bedroom and said that he should practice the staff.

"It might not be the same as yours so just practice with it. It may be weak for me but it should be around the same level as yours. I'll fix your other one later, right now I have two idiots to look for... A red ball and an over-sized rabbit shouldn't be hard to find..."

"Daydream?"

"Need something else?"

"Actually... Could you stay here?"

"... Jack, the sooner I find your friends the sooner you get to go home. Don't you want that?"

"Actually... I just... 'm scared." Daydream smiled. For a 317 year old, he's actually pretty childish...

"You've fought against these guys before, Jack."

"Yeah but... That was with my staff and Sandy and the others... I'm not strong enough to fight Pitch."

"... Personally, I don't find a reason as to why he should be chasing after..." Daydream said, irritated.

"Just wants me on the team..." Jack muttered.

"That's a stupid reason to be running after a kid," a new voice spoke up. Daydream looked back and saw his brother, Nightmare. "I think he should just back off and give the kid some space."

"Not all villains can be that understanding. They'd do whatever it takes to just get what they want. So let him chase but I'm not letting him catch the kid."

"You sound like you just want to get this over with."

"I never wanted to do this in the first place but Mr. Rock slapped the job on my forehead like I'm a job board."

"You're supposed to protect him," Nightmare pointed out.

"Yeah, and fighting Pitch will stall him just enough so we can find that snow globe and get him out along with the two knuckleheads who decided to jump in right after." Nightmare laughed and grabbed a black staff next to him. It had a dark aura coming from it.

"Fine, but we're gonna come with you, just in case you're outnumbered." Now it was Daydream's turn to laugh.

"When were we never outnumbered?"


End file.
